Petrichor
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Astoria tinha medo de filmes de terror, mas o que fazer quando o seu crush a convida para ir ao cinema ver It?


Astoria tinha medo de filmes de terror.

Quando pequena, ela se sentia muito solitária e sempre que Daphne levava os seus amigos para dormirem na casa delas, ela queria participar, mas ninguém a levava a sério porque era dois anos mais nova. E, quando se é criança, dois anos fazem muita diferença.

Daphne tinha 9 anos e tinha decidido fazer aquela festa do pijama na sala de vídeos. Ela, Pansy, Draco, Blaise e Theo ficariam em colchões assistindo filmes madrugada adentro. A madrugada durava até umas duas da manhã porque ninguém aguentava ficar mais acordado do que isso.

Ela não ficou conformada por ficar de fora. Não tinha amigos para levar para casa. Naquela época, ela queria ser a Daphne. Então, como estavam todos concentrados demais na televisão e comendo vários doces e pipoca, ela conseguiu esgueirar-se para espiar o que eles estavam vendo.

Blaise tinha pego um DVD de Atividade Paranormal 2 do seu irmão mais velho e houve uma discussão sobre isso na hora de decidir o filme.

— É para maiores de 18 anos! — Theo repreendeu o garoto.

— O que tem? Ninguém respeita faixa etária mesmo — ele argumentou, dando de ombros.

— Se o filme é +18 deve ter cena de sexo — Daphne fez uma careta.

— E daí? — perguntou Pansy, rindo — Você acha mesmo que eles vão fazer uma cena explícita?

— Todo filme de terror tem essa classificação — disse Draco — É por causa da violência. E porque terror é um gênero adulto.

— Discordo. A Casa Monstro é assustador e é um desenho — retrucou Daphne.

— Vamos, gente! Vai ser legal! Eu não quero ver Coraline de novo, isso não é assustador! — Blaise resmungou — Ver filme de terror pela primeira vez é uma experiência única! E tudo que fazemos sem nossos pais saberem é melhor ainda.

Ela pôde ver o garoto fazer um movimento com as sobrancelhas.

— Vocês sabem que se fizermos votação, serão três votos a dois — Pansy olhou de Daphne para Theo.

— Está bem — a sua irmã se deu como derrotada.

Na parte em que todos os armários da cozinha abriram, ela gritou junto com as outras crianças e saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

Pôde ver Blaise parar o filme e procurar por outro DVD para fingir que estavam vendo, já que era certeza de que a senhora Greengrass iria conferir o motivo daquela gritaria.

Desde então ela tinha medo de filmes de terror e de tudo que envolvesse atividades paranormais.

Conforme foi crescendo, ela desenvolveu melhor a sua autoconfiança, arrumou amigas e conseguia conversar com os amigos de sua irmã numa boa, sem ser rejeitada.

Eles, ao contrário dela, amavam filmes de terror.

— Não consigo acreditar que resolveram adaptar It de Stephen King para os cinemas — foi Pansy quem deu início ao assunto.

Estavam todos na lanchonete em frente à faculdade. Astoria só estava esperando Daphne para irem para casa, já que Luna e Ginny tinham saído mais cedo e ela não gostava de caminhar desacompanhada.

— Eles já fizeram uma adaptação antes — disse Theo — Em 1990.

— Mas, cara, você consegue imaginar a diferença? Diferença de efeitos especiais, qualidade das imagens... — Blaise começou a enumerar.

— Em questão de roteiro os filmes antigos ganham — disse Draco.

— Eu queria ler o livro para comparar... — começou Daphne.

— Eu te empresto. Eu tenho — Theo a interrompeu.

Astoria quase revirou os olhos.

Aqueles dois viviam num lenga lenga. Theo era caidinho por sua irmã desde sempre e ela não parecia perceber, ou gostava de se fazer de sonsa.

— Parece que eu vou segurar vela — comentou Draco.

Daphne olhou confusa para ele e Theo o olhou irritado e constrangido por seu comentário.

— Companhia não é um problema pra você — Blaise, que tinha entendido, disse ao amigo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Idiotas.

Astoria continuou tomando seu milkshake, sem tomar participação na conversa.

— Você quer vir com a gente?

Ela engasgou com um pedaço de ovomaltine que não tinha esfarelado na bebida. Daphne deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas para ajudá-la, mas batia tão fraco que não desengasgaria uma formiga.

— Eu? — ela perguntou — Ir onde?

— Nós vamos ver It no cinema na terça depois da faculdade — Blaise respondeu, como se ela tivesse acabado de chegar na mesa.

— Só avisa se vai logo porque eu vou comprar os ingressos antecipado — disse Pansy, desinteressada.

Aquele era o jeito de falarem que não se importavam com sua presença.

— Eu não sei, talvez a Asty se sinta... — Daphne começou a falar lentamente.

Mas Draco continuava olhando para Astoria, esperando por sua resposta.

Ele queria que ela fosse com eles?

— Tá bem, eu vou — ela respondeu, tentando não gaguejar.

Theo sorriu para ela.

Eles se davam bem. Ninguém sabia, mas ela dava uns conselhos a ele. Eles tiveram um pseudonamoro na escola, mas não durou muito porque era óbvio que ele gostava da Daphne, e Astoria não gostava dele desse jeito.

— Legal — Draco sorriu para ela.

Ele tinha sorrido para ela!

— É meu pai — disse Daphne em voz alta, indicando o celular — Temos que ir. Tchau, gente!

Todos se despediram rapidamente enquanto Daphne puxava Astoria pelo pulso para fora da lanchonete.

Ela ficou tão abismada com aqueles acontecimentos em sua vida que não deu o último gole restante no milkshake.

— Asty — a loira disse quando estavam mais distantes —, você odeia terror.

Quis se bater.

— Eu sei — ela resmungou.

Como explicar à irmã e manter o restante de sua dignidade intacta?

— E você vai inventar uma desculpa ou...? — ela perguntou.

— Não posso fazer isso — respondeu.  
Daphne suspirou e negou com a cabeça, como se ela fosse um caso perdido.

— Então você vai ter que superar.

Como ela ia superar um medo de criança? Aqueles eram os piores. Pelo menos não era um filme envolvendo demônios ou espíritos.

— Podemos fazer uma maratona de filmes de terror — sugeriu Ginny — Assim quando você for ver o filme, não vai se assustar tanto.

— Ela vai ver o filme no cinema — Luna observou — Possivelmente em 3D porque nenhum filme hoje em dia é em 2D.

Astoria gemeu ao perceber a gravidade da situação.

— Sabe, filmes de terror são desculpas para garotas assustadas se agarrarem aos rapazes — comentou Ginny, tentando mostrar o lado positivo da situação.

— Você disse que o Draco te chamou? — perguntou Luna, marcando o seu livro com um marca texto azul.

— Não foi desse jeito — Astoria disse, vendo a ruiva dar um sorriso malicioso

— Foi tipo "quer vir com a gente, já que você tá aqui?".

— Quando você mandou mensagem, dava pra pensar que ele tinha chamado você para um encontro — Luna pronunciou-se.

— Isso é verdade — Ginny apontou para ela — Você foi incapaz de negar.

— Eu nem consegui pensar direito — ela murmurou.

— Esse é o meu conselho: torça pra ficar do lado do Draco e aproveite pra se agarrar nele.

Astoria pegou a almofada que estava ao seu lado no sofá e jogou na direção da garota.

— Se algum dia superar esse seu medo, a gente pode jogar Until Dawn e Dark Deception juntas — disse Ginny, desviando.

— Tem um nível de palhaço no Dark Deception, não tem? — perguntou Luna, sem levantar o olhar do livro.

Como ela conseguia fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, era inexplicável.

— Eu provavelmente não vou querer nunca mais ver um palhaço depois de terça feira — Astoria resmungou consigo mesma.

Terça feira chegou rápido.

Ela pediu ajuda de Ginny para decidir o que vestir. Apesar da garota ter um estilo diferente do dela, sabia ser razoável e adaptar ao seu gosto.

— Se você se arrumar demais, vai dar na cara que tá afim — ela disse — Além de que eu não sei que tipo de ataque de medo você tem...

Recebeu um olhar avaliativo.

— Eu só me assusto — disse Astoria — Normal.

— Se eu fosse você, iria como vai pra faculdade — Ginny arrastou um cabide de um lado ao outro do guarda roupas, observando o que ela tinha — Calça jeans, alguma blusa mais ajeitada, algum sapato que te deixe confortável e não seja aquele tênis surrado. A não ser que você curta short.

— Eu fico assada — ela resmungou.

Mais uma diferença entre ela e Daphne. Como se não bastasse ela ser morena dos olhos verdes quase castanhos e completamente sem sal, e Daphne ser loira dos olhos azuis, ela ainda tinha coxas maiores do que as da irmã, o que a prejudicava muito a usar shorts curtos, saias e vestidos sem meia calça.

— Short e meia calça é uma ideia maneira — disse Ginny, parecendo ler sua mente.

— É, até que não é uma ideia ruim — ela aprovou — Queria me livrar da calça um pouco, mas não sou fã de saias longas como Luna.

Além de que era baixa demais, o que não deixava as saias longas legais nela.

Ela precisava de um trabalho de autoestima.

— Essa blusa ia ficar bem legal — a ruiva mostrou a ela uma blusa azul escura que tinha furos nas costas formando o desenho de uma caveira.

— E se vou usar meia calça, não vou ter problema com a sapatilha machucando meu pé — Astoria concluiu.

— O look perfeito.

Não sabia como a Weasley não estudava moda (ela estudava educação física).

Assim que deu o horário, ela se encontrou com os outros no cinema.

— Aqui — Pansy entregou a ela o seu ingresso.

Ela tinha uma coleção de ingressos de filmes que ela tinha ido ver. Um ao lado do outro, planejava fazer um quadro com eles. De preferência, arrumar um jeito da tinta da impressão não se desgastar com o tempo. Mas tinha sérias dúvidas se poria aquele ingresso junto aos outros.

— Vamos — disse Theo.

Pelos olhares que trocou com Pansy, dava para saber que eles tinham aprontado com a divisão dos lugares.

— Odeio cheiro de pipoca — Blaise resmungou, ficando o mais distante possível da bomboniére.

— Eu vou lá com ele, nos vemos lá dentro — disse Pansy, revirando os olhos para o drama dele.

— Quem vai ficar do lado dele? — Daphne perguntou.

— Tenho certeza de que Pansy já pensou nisso — disse Theo.

Astoria tinha levado um pacote de balas de gelatina Fini. Teria levado M&M se não tivesse pensado na hipótese de levar um susto e jogar o chocolate para todos os lados.

— Bom, cinema sem pipoca não é cinema — disse Daphne, indo na direção da bomboniére.

Theo foi atrás dela sem nem direcionar o olhar aos outros dois.

Astoria entrou em pânico por alguns segundos e decidiu simplesmente sair andando em direção à entrada da sala. Não é como se ela e Draco estivessem juntos como um casal.

Aquele tipo de sala em que os assentos eram maiores, inclináveis, mais confortáveis e permitiam que você ficasse próximo da pessoa ao lado só levantando um dos braços da cadeira. Por isso Pansy precisou comprar antecipado, supôs, já que aquelas salas eram menores que as de cinema convencionais.

Engoliu em seco quando pegou os óculos 3D e deu um sorriso amarelo ao atendente que desejou um bom filme.

Ela tinha mijado antes de sair de casa e estava considerando ir de novo antes do filme começar.

Blaise estava sentado na última cadeira da fileira, ao lado direito. Pansy estava do seu lado. Eles estavam só bebendo refrigerante, provavelmente coca cola, guaraná, sprite e fanta laranja misturados. Era a cara deles.

Pelo menos resolvia o problema do cheiro da pipoca.

— Como você se incomoda com cheiro de pipoca? — ela sentou a uma cadeira de distância de Pansy.

— O problema é a manteiga que eles põem — Blaise reclamou — Pipoca normal não tem esse cheiro.

— Falou o cara que come pipoca com azeite — Pansy debochou.

— Você não sabe do que está falando. É uma delícia.

Vindo do cara que misturava quatro refrigerantes diferentes em um copo só...

Draco ocupou a cadeira entre ela e Pansy. Seguindo essa lógica, Daphne estaria ao seu lado e Theo na outra ponta.

— Eles poderiam pôr os comerciais em 3D — ele comentou, já pondo os óculos.

— Ei, desliguem os celulares — Pansy inclinou-se levemente para o lado deles para lembrá-los.

Boa lembrança, apesar de Astoria sempre deixar o seu no silencioso. Não sabia nem pra quê que ela punha toque de celular se nunca o escutava.

Pansy e Draco tiveram um rolo na época de escola, ela se lembrava. Daphne e Blaise também. Uau. Todo mundo se beijou indiretamente, se parasse pra pensar nisso.

— Pronto — Draco resmungou, mostrando o celular para a amiga.

Daphne e Theo chegaram um tempo depois com pipoca e refrigerante. Astoria só podia ver o desastre que aquilo seria se ela pulasse de susto na direção da irmã.

Tentou pensar positivo.

As luzes se apagaram.

Ela perdeu as contas de quantas vezes se assustou durante o filme, em cenas que nem eram assustadoras o suficiente.

Mas a cena do projetor foi demais pra ela.

Nem sabia quanto tempo de filme restava e quanto tinha visto. Sabia que tinha visto cenas muito aterrorizantes, mas o suspense acumulado com o terror fez com que uma cena que talvez não fosse tão aterrorizante para os outros se tornasse demais.

Ela levantou da cadeira e saiu da sala, sem nem justificar-se para os outros, como se fosse ao banheiro.

O banheiro estava vazio porque todos estavam em suas sessões naquele momento.

Céus, ela era patética. Estava tremendo.

Tinha acabado com todas as suas balas. Quando ficava nervosa, precisava morder alguma coisa, e balas de gelatina eram uma ótima solução. Melhor do que a sua própria bochecha.

Quando foi molhar o rosto, percebeu que ainda usava os óculos 3D. Lembrou de quando os óculos eram pedaços de papel em cores azuis e vermelho, e da vez em que ela não devolveu os óculos depois da sessão.

Ela pensou sobre o que faria. Não sentia vontade de voltar para a sala de cinema. Poderia enviar mensagem pra Daphne e pedir para dizer que não se sentia bem e que precisou sair. Seus planos foram destruídos quando ela saiu do banheiro e foi procurar um dos funcionários, dando de cara com Draco.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ela empurrou os óculos para o topo da cabeça, como se fossem óculos escuros.

— Você saiu do nada, fiquei preocupado — ele disse.

— Não precisava ter saído.

Um funcionário aproximou-se.

— Com licença, vão retornar a sala? — ele perguntou.

— Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem — Astoria disse a Draco, entregando os óculos para o moço — Vou pra casa.

Ela saiu andando, mas pôde vê-lo entregar os óculos para o homem e ir atrás dela.

— Eu te levo — ele disse.

— Não precisa — ela respondeu.

— Você tá passando mal. Não posso te deixar ir sozinha.

Começou a chover no momento em que chegaram ao estacionamento.

_Maravilha_.

Ficou em silêncio durante a viagem, observando as gotas de chuva castigarem as janelas fechadas.

Vários filmes de terror começavam ou terminavam assim.

— Pode pôr música, se quiser — disse Draco.

Ela deu uma observada nos CDs que ele tinha ali. Era uma mistura de banda teen com heavy metal.

— Você é bem eclético — comentou.

— Theo, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy... Cada um tem um gosto diferente — ele deu de ombros sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Boa.

Aquilo não era um filme.

Sem acidentes ao trânsito no meio da chuva porque ficou olhando pra pessoa enquanto falava e dirigia ao mesmo tempo.

Por fim, pegou um CD branco com "Beatles" escrito a caneta permanente azul. Isso a lembrava muito de sua infância. Agora Spotify e Netflix revolucionaram a forma de consumo musical e cinematográfico.

Começou a tocar "The Night Before".

— Esse é do Theo? — ela perguntou, recostando-se ao banco.

— Meu.

Astoria olhou-o surpresa.

Depois que essa música acabou, começou a tocar "Baby It's You".

— Temos aqui uma apreciadora de Beatles então? — Draco puxou o assunto.

— Olhe só quem fala — ela respondeu.

— Te surpreendi?

_Sim_.

— Achou que eu escutava mais o quê? — ele perguntou.

— Trilha sonora de filme de terror? — ela brincou.

Ele riu.

Aquele sorriso...

"Things We Said Today" substituiu "Baby It's You".

Pela janela pôde ver as ruas alagadas e a água começando a dominar algumas calçadas. Suspirou. Londres era a cidade da chuva.

— Parece que essa chuva vai ser forte — comentou Draco, olhando brevemente para cima.

O limpador de para brisas não ajudava muito.

"I'm Happy Just To Dance With You" estava na metade quando Astoria avistou a sua casa.

Droga, ela nem tinha levado um guarda chuva. E não tinha garagem na casa que ela e Daphne moravam, costumavam estacionar o carro em frente mesmo.

— Obrigada pela carona — soltou o cinto de segurança.

— Do que está falando? — Draco esticou-se para o chão em frente aos bancos traseiros para apanhar um guarda chuva jogado.

Ele saiu do carro e a ajudou a ir para o seu prédio debaixo do guarda chuva. Astoria virou-se para despedir-se dele, que não parecia querer sair, quando escutou um trovão e um clarão iluminou a quadra.

Ela soltou um grito.

Ela tinha medo de trovão tanto quanto tinha de filmes de terror.

— Parece que alguém vai ter pesadelos essa noite — Draco parecia bem humorado.

Então ela percebeu que se agarrou a ele no susto. Afastou-se e pescou a chave da bolsa, virando-se para abrir a porta de casa.

A ideia da meia calça não tinha sido tão boa, considerando o frio que fazia de repente.

— Draco — ela limpou a garganta, tentando se concentrar —, obrigada por me trazer em casa.

— Disponha — ele disse.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo?

O que ele estava esperando para ir embora?

— Então...

Outro trovão.

— Você se importa de ficar até Daphne chegar em casa? — ela implorou, empurrando a porta para entrar em casa.

Não tinha vontade de ser atingida por um raio.

Ele entrou logo atrás dela, deixando o guarda chuva deitado no tapete de entrada. Astoria tirou o celular da bolsa, tinha esquecido de mandar mensagem para a irmã.

Daph  
Última vez visto há 1 minuto

Eu vou dormir na casa do Theo hoje (20:45)

Ela engoliu em seco.

Seu pai e madrasta tinham ido viajar, então a casa estava vazia.

— Ela não deve demorar — mentiu.

Fechou as cortinas das janelas para não ver os relâmpagos e pensar mais naquilo.

— Tem mais algum medo seu que eu deva saber? — Draco perguntou.

_Cair na tentação da sua boca._

— Eu não tenho medo — Astoria disse —, eu só... As coisas estão perigosas e eu estou sozinha em casa.

Ele foi sentar-se no sofá e viu o violão que ocupava o espaço.

— Você toca? — perguntou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Tocava raramente. Sabia que o segredo de um músico era treinar constantemente, mas não encontrava tempo para isso.

Ele tocou uns acordes que ela reconheceu ser de "Yesterday".

A chuva batendo contra a janela fornecia um som agradável, quando desacompanhado de trovões. E o frio, ela gostava de dormir no frio. E o cheiro da terra molhada, se chamava petrichor, tinha lido isso uma vez.

Tirou as sapatilhas e deitou-se na outra parte do sofá, que era em formato de L.

Acordou no dia seguinte na sua cama com um post it colado na tela do seu celular, que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

_Não pude deixá-la no sofá. Também não consegui te deixar sozinha durante a noite. Você não acordou, então deixei café da manhã pronto. Pansy diz que microondas é a solução para tudo, então depois me diz se deu certo._  
_\- Draco_

Ela devia tê-lo beijado.

Ginny e Daphne iam perturbá-la sobre isso pelo resto de sua vida.


End file.
